marvel_abcfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pierwsze zadanie
|obraz = Pilot photo.jpg |premiera = 24 września 2013 28 stycznia 2014 |sezon = 1 |numer odcinka = 1 |reżyseria = Joss Whedon |scenariusz = Joss Whedon Jed Whedon Maurissa Tancharoen |poprzedni = — |następny = „Obiekt 0-8-4” |seria = }} „'Pierwsze zadanie'” – pierwszy odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu „Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.”. Jego amerykańska premiera odbyła się 24 września 2013 roku na kanale ABC, natomiast polska premiera odbyła się 28 stycznia 2014 roku na kanale FOX Polska. Opis Agent Phil Coulson zbiera grupę oddanych i wyselekcjonowanych agentów do pracy w światowej organizacji, znanej jako T.A.R.C.Z.A., a ich pierwszym zadaniem jest wyśledzenie zwykłego człowieka, posiadającego niezwykłe moce, których użycie może okazać się katastrofalne w skutkach. Streszczenie thumb|left|„Zakapturzony bohater” ratuje kobietę z płonącego budynku W Los Angeles, Mike Peterson razem ze swoim synem Ace'em dyskutują na temat zbliżających się urodzin chłopaka. Dzieciak nie wyraża chęci na dostanie jakiegokolwiek prezentu, wiedząc, iż sytuacja finansowa jego ojca na to nie pozwala. Peterson obiecuje synowi, że wkrótce się ustabilizuje i w końcu znajdzie pracę. Nagle jeden z pobliskich budynków wybucha i staje w płomieniach. Mike zostawia Ace'a pod opieką znajomego sprzedawcy i biegnie pomóc. Wbiega do wąskiej uliczki, skąd upewnia się, że nikt go nie widzi, po czym wspina się po ścianie budynku i wchodzi na skąpane w płomieniach piętro. Odnajduje uwięzioną w pokoju kobietę, chwyta ją i wyskakuje z nią przez okno. Upadek nie robi krzywdy mężczyźnie, który po odstawieniu poszkodowanej ucieka z miejsca, by dyskretnie dołączyć do swojego syna. Całe zdarzenie obserwowane było przez Skye, która zdążyła wszystko nagrać i przypatrzyć się tajemniczemu bohaterowi. thumb|Maria Hill dyskutuje z Wardem na temat Fali przypływu Tymczasem w Paryżu, Grant Ward – agent T.A.R.C.Z.Y. – bierze udział w tajnej misji. Chłopak pod przykrywką dostaje się do restauracji, gdzie znajduje się jego cel. W przebraniu kelnera, Grant zabiera kieliszek, z którego skanuje odciski palców, potrzebne do otwarcia sejfu w mieszkaniu międzynarodowego przestępcy Vanchata. Agent zabiera łup ze skarbca, jednak zostaje zaatakowany przez dwóch zbirów, których szybko pokonuje. Wydostaje się na dach budynku, skąd zostaje zabrany przez śmigłowiec T.A.R.C.Z.Y. wprost do kwatery. W placówce agencji Ward jest przesłuchiwany przez agentkę Marię Hill, która próbuje dowiedzieć się komu Vanchat chciał sprzedać komunikator Chitauri wykradziony przez Granta. Agent dodaje, że o niedoszłej transakcji wiedziała grupa hakerów znana jako „Fala przypływu”. Hill stwierdza, że po bitwie o Nowy Jork, ludzkość dowiedziała się o pozaziemskich cywilizacjach i jednostkach z nadludzkimi mocami, co może stanowić poważne niebezpieczeństwo dla nieświadomych zagrożenia ludzi. thumb|left|Agentka Hill dyskutuje z doktorem Streitenem Gdy Ward pyta po co konkretnie go wezwano, zjawia się uznany za zmarłego agent Phil Coulson, który wyjawia, że dyrektor Nick Fury upozorował jego śmierć, tak, aby zmobilizować Avengersów do podjęcia walki z najeźdźcami Chitauri. Ranny Phil został wysłany na rehabilitację na Tahiti, jednak skrycie pragnął w końcu wrócić do służby. Agent przyznaje Wardowi 7 poziom dostępu i tłumaczy, że przydzielono mu zadanie stworzenia drużyny, która zbadałaby bliżej działania Fali przypływu oraz zajmowałaby się sprawami nowych superbohaterów, takich jak „Zakapturzony bohater” z Los Angeles. Jednym z pierwszych członków zespołu ma być Ward, który uzyskał pochlebne rekomendacje od agentki Hill. Do pokoju wchodzi doktor Streiten, który w trakcie rozmowy z agentami stwierdza, iż Phil nie powinien wracać do pracy ze względu na jego stan zdrowotny. Kiedy Coulson opuszcza pomieszczenie, Hill wraz z doktorem oświadczają, że Phil nie może dowiedzieć się prawdy o „Tahiti”. thumb|Mike rozmawia ze Skye Skye śledzi Mike'a i idzie za nim do baru, gdzie rozpoczyna z nim rozmowę. Dziewczyna wyjawia, że wie, iż to on uratował kobietę z płonącego budynku i stara się ostrzec chłopaka przed T.A.R.C.Z.Ą., która zajmuje się ludźmi obdarzonymi mocą, takimi jak on. Żeby uchronić się przed agencją, proponuje mu ujawnienie swoje tożsamości i stanie się superbohaterem, na co Peterson odmawia. Opuszcza budynek nieświadomy tego, że dziewczyna ukradła jego prawo jazdy. W międzyczasie Coulson odwiedza wydział administracyjny, w którym pracuje jego przyjaciółka Melinda May. Agent prosi kobietę o dołączenie do nowej ekipy, jednak ta natychmiastowo odmawia. Mężczyzna tłumaczy, że agentka nie musi brać udziału w misjach, a jej jedynym zadaniem będzie prowadzenie samolotu zwanego „Autobusem”. Melinda zgadza się na ustalone warunki. Razem udają się do hangaru T.A.R.C.Z.Y., gdzie czeka na nich ogromny odrzutowiec, na pokładzie którego znajduje się już para genialnych naukowców – Leo Fitz i Jemma Simmons. Ward poznaje swoich nowych towarzyszy i wraz z Philem udają się do środka mobilnej centrali. Tam Melinda ostrzega ich, że T.A.R.C.Z.A. namierzyła Falę przypływu i że za moment wylatują. thumb|left|Coulson i Ward przesłuchują Skye Skye nadaje kolejny komunikat w imieniu członków Fali przypływu ze swojej furgonetki. Wtem drzwi do jej wozu otwiera Coulson i ją aresztuje. Dziewczyna zostaje przetransportowana na pokład Autobusu, gdzie w pokoju przesłuchań Ward i Phil starają się wyciągnąć od niej informacje na temat Fali przypływu. Hakerka nie jest chętna do współpracy, ale przypadkowo wspomina o czymś, co nazywa „Stonogą”. Żaden z agentów nie słyszał o czymś takim. Phil informuje Skye, że jego zespół został wysłany do Los Angeles, na miejsca, gdzie kobieta spotkała poszukiwanego mężczyznę. Zapewnia ją, że T.A.R.C.Z.A. chce mu pomóc. Mike w swoim mieszkaniu kontaktuje się z nieznaną osobą, którą próbuje przekonać, że ich „produkt” działa świetnie, a ujawnienie się może być dobrym pomysłem, by zyskać pieniądze. Odbiorca odrzuca propozycje Petersona i każe mu wrócić do poprzedniej pracy. Mężczyzna niechętnie przystępuje na warunki. thumb|Jemma odkrywa tajemniczy obiekt Fitz, Simmons i May dostają się na najwyższe piętro zniszczonego w eksplozji budynku. Naukowcy rozpoczynają dochodzenie i za pomocą zaawansowanych dronów badają całe pomieszczenie. Odnajdują kamerę bezpieczeństwa oraz dziwne urządzenie nieznanego pochodzenia, które natychmiast zabierają do mobilnej bazy, w celu dokładnego zbadania go. Mike wraca do fabryki, w której pracował i konfrontuje się z swoim byłym szefem Garym. Co raz bardziej agresywny i impulsywny Peterson rzuca pracownika na metalowe rury, przez co mężczyzna trafia do szpitala. Peterson określa go mianem komiksowego „zbira”, natomiast siebie nazywa „bohaterem”. Aby uzyskać zaufanie Skye, Coulson wstrzykuje swojemu partnerowi serum prawdy QNB-T16 i pozwala dziewczynie go przesłuchać. Gdy substancja przestaje działać, Grant zapada w sen. Hakerka postanawia pomóc agentom uratować Mike'a, który zauważalnie się zmienił. Dziewczyna udostępnia im skradzione prawo jazdy chłopaka, dzięki czemu drużyna dowiaduje się więcej o poszukiwanym. thumb|left|Skye i Coulson rozmawiają o Mike'u Fitz włącza wideo z kamery bezpieczeństwa zabranej ze zniszczonego laboratorium, ale okazuje się, że film nie posiada dźwięku, przez co trudniej zidentyfikować sytuację widoczną na zapisanym pliku. Skye informuje zespół, że obserwowała budynek i posiada zapisy z kamer w swoim wozie. Fitz mówi, że po zdobyciu danych będzie mógł podłożyć dźwięk pod obraz i uzyskać pełen plik filmowy. Coulson wysyła May, by wraz ze Skye odzyskały potrzebne materiały. Tymczasem Peterson odwiedza w szpitalu Debbie – kobietę, którą ocalił. Okazuje się, że jest ona doktorką, która umieściła na jego lewym przedramieniu takie samo urządzenie, które znalazła Jemma w jej pracowni. Mężczyzna ponownie mówi, że chciałby ujawnić swoją tożsamość, jednak badaczka stwierdza, że sponsorom technologii, którą operuje to się nie spodoba. Mike zapewnia ją, że nie obchodzi go więcej to, co sądzą fundatorzy programu, w którym wziął udział i postanawia rozpocząć nowe życie, po czym wyskakuje z okna budynku. thumb|Phil ogląda nagranie z kamer laboratorium Skye sukcesywnie przesyła pliki do komputera Fitza, natomiast Jemma próbuje ustalić pochodzenie dziwnego przedmiotu odnalezionego na miejscu eksplozji w laboratorium. Odkrywa, że obiekt zbudowany jest z kosmicznego tworzywa, a wewnątrz znajduje się substancja składająca się ze wszystkich znany wzmacniaczy, które mogą spowodować obdarzenie użytkownika supermocami – promieniowania gamma, serum super-żołnierza oraz wirusa Extremis. Fitz rekonstruuje nagranie i za pomocą Echo komory wyświetla je. Na wideo widoczny jest jeden z naukowców i agresywny mężczyzna, który pod wpływem złości wybucha, co okazuje się być rzeczywistą przyczyną eksplozji laboratorium. Leo zauważa, że mężczyzna posiada na przedramieniu to samo dziwne, dożylnie aplikujące substancję urządzenie, które dostrzegli u Petersona na reportażu z ataku na fabrykę, w której pracował. Simmons dedukuje, że mężczyzna również jest zainfekowany śmiercionośnym serum. Przez płynącą w żyłach mieszankę wzmacniaczy, stan Mike'a staje się coraz gorszy. Coulson zleca Jemmie i Fitzowi znalezienie sposobu poskromienia mężczyzny, bez konieczności zabijania go. thumb|left|Coulson rozmawia z Mike'em Kiedy Skye i Melinda chciały wrócić do Autobusu, zjawił się Mike, który znokautował agentkę May i porwał hakerkę, która miała pomóc mu rozpocząć nowe życie wraz ze swoim synem Ace'em, poprzez wyczyszczenie z systemów rządowych jego danych. Razem udają się na Union Station, skąd Peterson chce wyjechać w dalszą podróż pociągiem. Skye wykorzystuje sytuację i ponownie włamuje się do T.A.R.C.Z.Y., aby przekazać agentom swoje położenie. Coulson oraz Ward wyruszają, aby powstrzymać Petersona przed wybuchem, który może spowodować ogromne szkody. Na miejscu zjawia się również zbir wysłany przez doktor Debbie, który ma zabić Mike'a, by nie zdołał wyjawić istnienia technologii Stonogi. Agenci otaczają mężczyznę w budynku Union Station, a Melinda w porę powstrzymuje bandytę, który przymierzał się do zabicia Petersona. Coulson przystępuje do rozmowy z agresywnym Mike'em, która na celu ma zyskanie odrobiny czasu dla FitzSimmons, którzy dopracowują środek leczniczy dla mężczyzny. Naukowcy na czas dostarczają pistolet na dobranoc, z którego Ward strzela do Petersona lekiem neutralizującym działanie serum Stonogi. Jakiś czas później, Skye i Coulson oddają Ace'a po opiekę jego ciotki Mindy. Phil próbuje namówić dziewczynę, aby na stałe dołączyła do jego drużyny, ale ta się waha. Nagle Ward informuje agenta, że pojawił się „0-8-4”. Mężczyzna wsiada ze Skye do Loli, aktywuje funkcję poduszkowca i wyruszają w drogę. Obsada Cytaty Muzyka Wideo Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 1x01 "Pilot" - materiał promocyjny Ciekawostki * W Ameryce odcinek został początkowo wyemitowany 18 lipca 2013 roku na San Diego Comic-Con. * Rejestracja widoczna na Loli to Kalifornia, 681 PCE. * W oryginalnej wersji językowej, Coulson nazywa Lokiego asgardzkim Mussolinim, odnosząc się tym samym do postaci Benito Mussoliniego. Błędy * Gdy Coulson, Ward i Hill przechodzą przez elektroniczną bramkę, na ekranie pojawia się dokument tożsamości Marii Hill, na którym widnieje data jej urodzin zapisana jako 1982ARP04. Skrót „APR”, oznaczający kwiecień, został błędnie zapisany jako „ARP”. Odniesienia kulturowe * Gdy Skye mówi „wielka moc to...”, nawiązuje do słynnej kwestii Spider-Mana. * Skye nazywa Warda „T-1000”, co jest nawiązaniem do złoczyńcy z serii filmów „Terminator”. Informacje zakulisowe * Dzięki zwiększonemu budżetowi odcinka pilotażowego, sceny odgrywające się w Paryżu były faktycznie kręcone w stolicy Francji. Oglądalność * Oglądalność w USA w milionach wynosiła 12,12Amanda Kondolojy (25 września 2013). Tuesday Final Ratings: ‘Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.’, ‘The Voice’ & ‘NCIS’ Adjusted Up; ‘The Goldbergs’ & ‘Chicago Fire’ Adjusted Down. TV by the Numbers.. * Oglądalność w Polsce na kanale TVP1 w milionach wynosiła 1,04 (udział w rynku 6,32%)Marcin Rączka (16 marca 2015). Oglądalność serialu „Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.” na TVP 1. naEKRANIE.. Przypisy }} Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serialu Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.